Paper Fan
by Thoughts of Yesterday
Summary: It was odd seeing a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the symbol of such a proud Clan on his back – the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Summary**: It was odd to see a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the symbol of such a proud Clan on his back – the symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

**Warnings: **Slight OCCness for some, in future chapters (if continued), angst, spoilers

Alright, this story has been in my head for a very long time. I've always wanted to write something along these terms but, I never got the guts to. That was until recently. I was on Deviant Art going through some favorites and I saw the most brilliantly amazing art. It's by The-Gwyllion on DA, called _Cuddle_. Because I don't want to deal with the whole stuffers with this site, the link is on my profile!

Painfully short Prologue.

* * *

_**Paper Fan**_

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was still in mourning.

Her best friend, one of her most precious people, was gone.

Dead.

_Uzumaki Kushina._

Looking back, Mikoto could not imagine how she, a shy and quiet girl, had befriended such a loud, clumsy, hyper girl that Kushina was. But, she did and it changed her life.

But now, she was gone. Kushina was dead and Mikoto; the mother of two boys and the wife to Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the proud and strong Uchiha Clan, felt empty. As if someone had taken a piece of her heart out that would never be filled.

That was until her husband came home later that evening.

Mikoto had been sitting inside the nursery of their youngest son, his small form asleep in her arms. She had begun to drift off herself when the sounds of loud cries broke through the silence.

Cries of a baby.

She looked down at the bundle in her arms in alarm, but he was still sleeping soundly. Slowly, she stood and placed her son into his small bassinet before she turned to leave the room – keeping the nursery door ajar.

The cries grew louder as she quickly walked down the hall into the family rooms; there she came upon a sight that stopped her in her tracks. "Fuga-" She called quietly, grabbing the attention of the men standing in the center of the room; the Sandaime Hokage, her husband Fugaku and their first born son Itachi.

Her dark eyes glued themselves to the small bundle in her sons arms, a bundle that was the source of the noise. She stepped forward and that was when she noticed the blonde hair that could complete with the sun. With another step, she could see the small but chubby face, cheeks decorated by three scars at each side.

"Is it?" It had to be.

That face. It was a face she knew so well, one that had smiled at her for years. The blonde hair, one that was familiar, painfully similar to that of a man her friend had fallen in love with.

"His name is Naruto." She heard the Hokage say, but she already knew that.

Mikoto took the child from her sons arms, ignoring the wetness on her cheeks, at that moment Naruto's cries died down to light whimpers and hiccups. With a long deep breath and sigh, he opened his eyes and she was stunned to see bright blue eyes, a color no artist could match to point.

She smiled gently down at the month old child, the son of her late best friend, and gently smiled. "At least," she started, "You're not a tomato head."

_Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush._

That night when all had calmed, Mikoto stood over the small bassinet that now not only held her son, but another as well. Dark hair that was blue as midnight, mingled against that which was yellow as the sun. She watched as her flesh and blood moved against the new warmth that laid next to him, causing the soft white blanket to shift a bit to show the blue jumper her wore with the ever present crest of the Uchiha on his back.

Once he stilled, Sasuke now laid on his side with a small arm resting on the chest of Naruto. The other baby brought a hand up, covered in mittens, to his eyes that he rubbed at in his sleep.

Mikoto smiled gently at the two, and gently brushed her hand against both foreheads.

_Yes, Kushina. _The dark haired woman thought, adjusting the blanket around the two infants. _I think they'll be great friends. _

"Goodnight, my boys."

That night she did not cry herself to sleep.

Her aching heart, if even just a bit, had soothed and a small piece had filled.

* * *

Told ya it was short.

Edit: 5/3/2011


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts.

**Summary**: It was odd to see a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the symbol of such a proud Clan on his back – the fan of the Uchiha Clan.

_Chapter One_

* * *

_**Paper Fan**_

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku could do nothing but stare at the at the aged Hokage in front of him in silence.

No more than an hour ago, he had received a summons to make audience with the Sandaime Hokage and the Konoha Council.

He had expected to have a meeting that he, being not just the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force but also as the Head of the Uchiha Clan, would attend with the other clan leaders. Yet, upon entering the room he knew that was not going to be a normal meeting.

Instead of the various people he expected to see, there were only a few. The Hokage with the village Council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, seated behind him, a man named Danzo stood to the side with a cane in his hand. Fugaku's eyes momentarily went to the bundle resting in the aging leaders' arms.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" He questioned as he bowed respectively to the man.

The Sandaime nodded, "Please sit."

Fugaku slowly sat on the ground with both hands on his knees.

"I apologize for calling on you so suddenly," Sarutobi started and the Uchiha just grunted in response. "However, I did call you here for a reason of most importance; I fear that I," he paused, searching for the right words that, "need to ask a large favor of you and your family."

The clan leaders' eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, aware that his sharingan flashed for a moment. "A favor you say, Hokage-sama?"

The man looked nodded once again before he looked down at the bundle in his arms and reached a tan hand with the beginnings of a few liver spots to adjust the blanket, revealing it to be an infant. From what Fugaku could see the child was tiny, much smaller than his youngest son. "This is Naruto, son of Kushina and Minato."

"The _Jinchuriki_." Danzo spat out the word as if it had been a foul mass that sat on his tongue.

Sarutobi, though disapproval was written across his aging face, said nothing in response to the outburst, instead he let out a long and tired sigh. The old man's eyes, while wise and normally kind showed his exhaustion and held a sadness that mirrored that of Fugaku's wife and the hundreds of others in the Village.

The look of someone who suffered a great and unyielding loss.

"Naruto," he began again, "has, at barely a month old, had threats and attempts on his life."

A loud snort came from Danzo but all ignored it.

The Uchiha leader said nothing; it was something he expectedbecause of the idiots of this damned Village who actually believed a mere infant as the Monster. He kept his thoughts to himself. "And what is it you need my family for?"

"The favor is, I would like for you to consider taking little Naruto in."

Fugaku thought it would lead to this, but it still managed to come as a surprised.

Although Kushina had been the best friend to his wife, Mikoto, he had to think of his Clan first. His clan which was already shunned away yet held on a pedestal in awe by the Village, albeit distantly.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I will have to deny your request."

The Third just smiled sadly at Fugaku, already having expected such an answer from the man, "He has nowhere to go."

"A week inside of the orphanage we found him in an old crib with no blanket to keep him warm." A hand came up to touch the soft blonde hair on the infants head. "His diaper was beyond soiled but had not been changed, there was a bottle beside him that had long been empty- he was staved and _neglected_."

Fugaku kept a blank mask in place, but his hands which were rested on his knees tightened into fists, his blunt nails dug into the calloused skin of his palms. Despite popular opinion, he was not a heartless man, just hardened. After all, his son Sasuke was only a few months older than the baby in the Hokage's arms. "Why should we?"

"You can protect him."

"-control him," Koharufrom the Council said bluntly, straightening in her seat, "with the Sharingan that your people possess."

Sarutobi said nothing to this declaration, he did not deny it. "Kushina left a Will, sprawled onto a paper napkin, but a Will no less," not technically official either, "in it she named Mikoto as his Godmother. Considering his Godfather, Jiraiya, is...who knows where..." He trailed off, but Fugaku understood.

Finally, after a moment's pause the dark haired man answered simply; "For Mikoto."

The smile the Sandaime Hokage gave was mixed with emotions: relief, happiness, hope and a bit of sadness. He nodded over to a corner and a the short figure of an ANBU, a boy, had been standing within the shadows. Fugaku couldn't contain the growl that escaped his throat when he realized who the boy was.

Hatake Kakashi, the thief of the Sharingan.

Kakashi ignored the looks he received as he took the infant from the Hokages' arms and stepped to Fugaku, hesitating for just a moment before placing the bundle in the other's arms.

Standing from his seat the old village leader spoke again, "Supplies are still in their home, inside his nursery," that Naruto has never been in, "if any are needed."

"It would be best for Mikoto to do that." He knew it would mean something great for his wife to be able to have a psychical memory for the child.

After more discussion and a surprisingly light amount of paper work had been completely, one leader of the Village and one leader of a clan left the meeting room and then the Hokage tower, with a child in the latters arms, their destination being the Uchiha district.

"Mother will be happy." Fugaku did not have to look to know that his eldest son, Itachi, had appeared at his side.

The father just nodded, "Hn," he grunted.

_家族_

Fugaku kept his comments to himself as he looked around the nursery that was originally for just his youngest son. In a matter of hours items had doubled and the once large space had seemingly shrunk. Where it had once been calm or organized, now just was a organized mess, as he had heard Kushina say once in defense to her horrid habit of cluttering.

The orange symbol of Uzuhiogakure adorned everything the blonde haired child, who was now in their care, owned.

However, he barely kept his eye from switching when she pulled out something…orange.

"Look Naru-chan," His wife giggled looking over to where Naruto was currently in his swing, slowly rocking back and forth. "Proof that your mom did not pay attention during our knitting lessons, hm?" Mikoto laughed softly, oddly folding the misshaped blanket. "But, she tried."

Naruto just brought a hand up to rub at his large blue eyes.

She stood and stopped the swing to pick up the small boy from it. "Sleepy?" She asked, kissing his forehead. "Come; let's lay you down by your brother."

For Mikoto, for her smile that had been absent for far too long, he didn't mind the _organized mess_ nor did he mind the orange.

"Father," Fugaku glanced over his shoulder to his eldest child, "the Clan Elders wish to speak with you."

He nodded, "I'll speak with them now."

For Mikoto he would face the world.

_家族_

As the days passed, there was one thing that was perfectly clear - Naruto was different from Sasuke and even Itachi when he was a infant. This shouldn't have been surprising to any of them, but they weren't prepared for it.

The constant cries that lasted until the late hours of the night only to start again before the sun even peaked over the horizon; the feedings that never stayed down because that small child would work himself up until he got sick.

Holding, it always seemed like they were holding him.

"Something's wrong with him," Fugaku said each time the cries continued for too long. "Sasuke is never like this." Even now, the dark haired child lay sleeping peacefully in the bassinet, as if nothing was going on.

Mikoto didn't respond to her husband, she couldn't even think over the loudness that was next to her ear.

"He's afraid," Both parents looked towards the entrance where Itachi stood, a bottle in hand. "He's afraid that if you put him down, you'll never pick him up."

"Never," Mikoto whispered softly, her heart breaking at the thought. "We'll always pick you up." As if he had understood her words, his cries began to die down until only hiccups remained. "Always, Naruto," Then, watery eyes slowly drifted shut as he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too horrible, the last bit is something I wrote before the rest of the chapter and I had no idea where to put it, thus it is now at the end!

Edit: 5/03/11


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: It was odd to see a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the symbol of such a proud Clan on his back – the fan of the Uchiha Clan

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_**Paper Fan**_

* * *

Itachi did his best to keep his face set in a emotionless mask and his mouth clamped shut, but with each passing second it was becoming difficult for the young boy to do so. He was an Uchiha, thus a master a controlling his emotions when the time was needed and even when it wasn't.

It was funny, dangerously so, how just the looks the Villagers were giving them as they passed, made him want to lose that trained control.

The stares and whispers were not directed to him or his mother, but at the tiny blonde haired baby that rested inside the carrier-sling his mother wore.

The pity, hate, worry and hate came from them in rolls, all directed to the defenseless and innocent child.

_Idiots!_ Itachi wanted to snap at them, he could feel himself breaking and managed to take in a few deep breaths to compose himself, with a quick glance to his mother, he could see that she was doing the same.

The two reached their destination, a grocery store to buy items for their dinner that night. Little Sasuke, moved irritability at the sound of the chimes that sounded when they walked inside. Mikoto glanced over her shoulder, to where he was positioned in the carrier, to make sure he was still asleep.

As they began to shop the owner came up to them with a large smile on her face, "Uchiha-san! How can I-" At the sight of the blonde hair that was peeking out from the top of the sling, she seemed to choke on her own saliva. "I-it's true," she muttered to no one but herself, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "It's the..the..."

"My son," Mikoto said firmly, her eyes narrowed as if daring the woman to continue what she was going to say, "Naruto."

The store owner nodded her head in a jerky movement and left their sight.

Mikoto was left starring at the spot the woman had just occupied, her mind racing with so many thoughts she believed she would drown in them. That was, until the voice of her son pulled her out - "Mother."

She looked down at him and forced her lips into a smile. He just sighed and held up a basket that was filled with the items from their list, "I have everything."

Giving her son a true and gentle smile, she nodded. "My big boy," Mikoto cooed softly, softly giggling at the barely visible blush on her eldest son's cheeks, "Thank you."

They paid for their items and left and did not even glance back when they heard her say; _"That demon has already poisoned her mind. Poor Itachi and Sasuke..."_

_家族_

Fugaku was aware of the stares and whispers he was receiving, however he ignored them and continued on his route to the Konoha Military Police Force without delay.

Upon arriving to the building he could feel the eyes of his Clansmen burning into the back of his head, this insolence, he would not ignore. "Is there something you would like to say to me, Yashiro?" The leader of the Police Force and Clan, turned to his top Officer, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the white haired Uchiha.

The man, Yashiro, grunted. "Shouldn't we be asking you that question?"

Arms crossed at his chest, Fugaku lifted a single dark eyebrow but made no response.

"To bring that...that _DEMON_," Yashiro spat out, "into our clan!"

Ever the sculpted leader and man, Fugaku remained silent as the other continued to speak.

"Without as much as speaking with us before hand!" Others around them agreed in murmurs and someone within the crowd said; "We're shunned enough as it is!

Fugaku, now at the end of his patience, snapped at that final statement, "Questioning me, all of you, to question that my decisions would go towards that to hurt my clan." As he said these things he kept his arms crossed at his chest, his eyes still narrowed – the Sharingan now flashing. "Foolish!"

The crowd said nothing so Fugaku continued on, "And to bring the business of the Uchiha into those who do not belong..." He left it hanging and turned on his heel and turned into the building of the Police Headquarters; leaving behind his clan members and the nosey villagers that had began to gather.

Fuming eternally he made up his mind, it was time to organize a meeting.

_家族_

Mikoto smiled down at Sasuke, who was on his stomach on top of a play-mat, tugging at the toys that were attached to it. His brow's furrowed as if he was wondering why they were being stubborn and not coming to him.

Naruto was in his swing staring at the colorful mobile that was attached; every now and again his blue eyes would cross when he would try to focus on the one toy that blinked above him. Smiling at the scene of the two boys she turned back to the dishes in the sink.

Laundry and dishes were now a never ending chore in the house because everything had multiplied once again. But, it was calm at least – for now.

It was a few minutes later the door opened and Mikoto looked up from the last dish she had been cleaning. It couldn't have been Itachi; he would be in training for another hour. Drying her hands on her apron, Mikoto turned to see her husband, "How did the meeting-" her question trailed off as she noticed people behind Fugaku.

Standing behind her husband stood the two people she had been dreading to see since she accepted Naruto into her arms – the Elders of the Uchiha clan.

.

Minutes later when tea was offered and received and useless small talk was passed around Mikoto sat properly beside her husband, managing to keep her face sculpted through the tension.

"The Jinchuriki," Uchiha Kenmei began, his voice though rough and quivering with age never failed to catch attention of those around him, "Did you not feel the need to speak with us before you took _It _in, Fugaku?"

_It._

Mikoto barely managed to clamp her teeth unto her tongue in time to hold back from the remark.

"I was not aware of the situation until I stood in front of the Hokage." Fugaku responded evenly, moving his hand under the table to take hold of Mikotos' "I feared that if I did not grasp hold of the offer, it would have been too late."

A woman, Chie, who must have been very beautiful in her younger year spoke next, "Too late? Whatever for?" she questioned; the sound of her voice betrayed her aged beauty, as it reminded Mikoto of the voice her mother use to make of the old wicked witch when telling a bedtime story.

"We," Fugaku started after a moment his words coming out in an almost offhanded way, "the Uchiha, with the _Kyuubi_ in our possession."

The Elders had long ago thought of that reason, but needed to hear it from Fugaku himself to make sure that he had not forgotten his priorities.

Beside him Mikoto also knew this and she knew her husband, this knowledge got her through the remainder of the visit from the Elders as they discussed the leverage – the power – that Naruto with bring to them.

She did, however, nearly lost herself and her composer when the Elders brought out a familiar scroll. One that she had seen five months ago when Sasuke was born. There they would add Naruto's name, under theirs and beside that of Sasuke and Itachi.

He would be known as their _son_ and inhabited the same as their flesh a blood.

Protection, guidance, stability.

As _Uzumaki-__Uchiha Naruto_ was written, outside in the winter night, it began to snow.

* * *

No clue if there are Uchiha Elders, if not, there are some here.

Yashiro is that older guy who came to confront Itachi.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews!

**Summary**: It was odd to see a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the symbol of such a proud Clan on his back – the fan of the Uchiha Clan

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_**Paper Fan**_

* * *

"Something is wrong with the boy, Mikoto."

It was not the first time Fugaku had said this, as a matter of fact, if the Uchiha matriarch had collected a ryō for every time her husband spoke those words or something similar, she would have a nice cushion for a start on a Nest Egg or _Rainy Day_ money, as Kushina had referred to it.

In previous cases she had just laughed at her husband for comparing his sons to that of the_ Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_ and Konoha's _Yellow Flash_. It would have been like comparing night to day, hot to cold.

But, it hadn't been long until she had to face the truth – something _was_ wrong with Naruto.

The months passed and they watched Sasuke hit his milestone, earlier than the average child.

With Naruto it was a different story.

Only a week from his first birthday and he had not even began to crawl. They took him everywhere that they could to find an answer, but no response was conclusive.

_Possibly_ the neglect he suffered at the first few week of his life.

_Possibly_ because of his _tenant_.

_Possibly_ he was damaged somehow.

Mikoto sighed before she grinned and waved at Sasuke who was playing around the Playground with other kids from the village. In her lap sat Naruto who was playing with one of his own toys

"Oh my, is that little Sasuke!" Mikoto's attention went to a woman, who was rather on the large side, sit down next to her on the bench she occupied. "My goodness, they grow so fast don't they?"

The dark haired woman just nodded and turned her attention back to Sasuke who was now playing in the sandbox with one of the children from the Inuzuka clan.

"Tsk," then she sighed, "That must be Naruto, right? What a pity."

Mikoto continued to ignore the woman, Akimichi Choza's wife, she could recall seeing the large woman around the village from time to time.

"...imagine being stuck to raise an invalid."

Eyes dark as the night sky turned towards the woman and it was at that moment that Mikoto wished that she possessed the Sharingan. It was not needed though, for the fire that a mother possessed was much more threatening than any kekkei genkai.

Taking the hint the large woman gasped and sputtered a apology before she quickly stood and went over to where the Nara woman sat a few benches over.

Mikoto took in a few deep breaths to calm herself; she continued to watch her son play until he finally tired himself and the three began to walk home.

As they left she could feel the eyes on her back but she kept her head up high.

"_Let them talk, it only means that they have nothing better to do."_

_The dark haired teen looked over at her friend, making a face when she saw the other girl chewing on the ends of her red hair that she had styled in thick braids "Doesn't mean I have to like it." _

"_You're gonna have to get use to it Miki." The red headed woman said with a grin. "You're marryin' the Uchiha heir! You're gonna be known as Lady Uchiha, queen off all emotionally challenged ass-"_

"_Kushina! Hush!" Mikoto hissed, looking around to make sure none of the Clan members had hear the redhead's comment. "Talk about them all you want to, just not on their own property!" She told the giggling girl. _

"_Hehe - Sorry Miki." Kushina apologized, ignoring the glare being sent her way from her best friend. "But seriously, you're gonna to be a Uchiha and that means you're gonna get attention!"_

"_I know." Mikoto sighed and looked down at her hands, "I just don't like it, that is all."_

"_Just be happy that they're just curious." The red haired girl leaned back on her elbows, not paying attention to the glares she received from those who walked past them._

_Since coming to Konoha she been stared at and talked about; she was use to it._

"Mother! Father!"

Startled by her eldest sons' voice, she nearly dropped the pot of boiling hot water onto the floor. Quickly she placed it down and rushed from the kitchen to where she knew her three boys were – the family garden.

Fugaku came from his study -worried. Though, the worry did not show on his face, inside he couldn't help for it to rise. Never had he heard Itachi yell for them in such a way. If they were ever needed, the boy would come to them...

_Something was not right._

Both parents froze upon entering the garden area.

Itachi stood in front of them with his finger pointed out towards the portion of the garden that they had made into their private playground. "Look."

There in front of the play house, stood Sasuke with his pale hands holding a pair naturally tanned ones. Naruto stood there with his hands in Sasukes', his legs were wobbly and his knees buckled, but he was standing there.

_Standing. _

In awe, the family watched as Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and the boy continued to stand. They watched as the blonde took his first step forwards, his blue eyes on the orange ball that Sasuke was now playing with.

_Walking._

"_Things happen when they want to happen," Kushina rolled eyes at her best friend who was sitting beside her sobbing into a handkerchief. "Not when people say its suppose to happen, Miki."_

_The new Matriarch of the proud of strong Uchiha Clan, blew her nose into the piece of cloth in response._

"_Oh now, _that_ was classy."_

"_Hush." Mikoto hiccupped. "We've been married almost a year," she started getting back on subject, "the Elders think I'm...that...I'm barren."_

_Again, the red head rolled her eyes. "Are any of them doctors?"_

_Mikoto shook her head._

"_Have any of you looked for a opinion from a _professional_?"_

_Another shake._

"_I love you Miki, I really do." Kushina let out a laugh, "But you're listenin' to people who know squat."_

"_How is it that you, the Dead Last during our Academy days, can make everything crystal clear."_

_Kushina jumped up, "That is because I-" she pointed her thumb to her chest," am the Great Uzumaki Kushina! And I predict that you -" She pointed a finger to Mikoto who had taken to staring at her best friend with wide eyes, "will be with child in one month!"_

And somehow Kushina had been right because later Mikoto had found out she was pregnant – actually, the week after that conversation but, her friend had not let her give up.

It seemed that Sasuke, even though just a toddler, was not going to let his give up either.

Mikoto picked up Naruto and then Sasuke, both boys squirmed in her arms wanting to be let down so they could continue to play, but she held on and hugged them tightly to her chest. She could not, at that moment, even begin to pinpoint her feelings. Happiness and sadness seemed to be mixed up into one big clump.

No matter how much she loved the little blonde boy in her arms, she just wished that Kushina was there as well.

"You were right, again." She said, her words muffled as her mouth was pressed against the messy blonde locks.

Itachi and Fugaku, standing side by side, just watched on at the scene before them, and for a moment Itachi could see the corners of his father's mouth quirk up slightly.

* * *

My daughter skipped crawling, it's not uncommon. Also, keep in mind that Naruto lost the first few weeks of his life due to neglect and that, even though it was a short time, can affect a childs development severely in the long run.


	5. Chapter 4

Having a toddler means all wireless items disappear from time to time, that includes keyboards.

* * *

_Paper Fan_

_

* * *

_

Itachi kept his brow still, stuffing down the desire he had to move the foreign weight that the hitai-ate on his forehead caused. Instead, he distracted himself by directing his attention to the clan Elders who stood in front of him, "Make us proud, Itachi." The woman said, her witch like voice caused him to wince inwardly.

"I will." He bowed to them as they turned to leave.

Once he, the eldest son to the Uchiha Lord and newly appointed genin, straightened he glanced around his home before his dark eyes landed on his father. The man stood not far away with his face set in its ever calm and stoic way, however Fugaku was beaming with pride, inwardly of course.

Itachi continued to look around the room and noted that his mother has disappeared from the crowded room, most likely checking on the two young boys down the hall.

"You'll be ANBU by morning!" A sharp slap on his shoulder jolted his attention back to those around him. "Just too bad you didn't beat that thief Hatake." The man laughed loudly before walking away.

People continued to chatter around them, "You must be proud, Fugaku."

His father simply nodded before saying, "He is my son."

Mikoto let out an exasperated sigh as her blonde son continued the pout on his bed. "You are not allowed at the celebration, Naruto." She tried to be stern with the boy but he, unlike Sasuke, would not let things be as they were. "That is final." Finally the small boy sniffled a few times before he finally laid his head onto his pillow.

"'ory?" He pointed to the small book shelf at the other side of the room, "'tachi 'ory."

"I'm sorry little one, but Itachi is very busy right now." She tucked the blankets around him, "He'll possibly read you a story tomorrow, alright?" After a kiss to the forehead she stood and went to the other bed in the room where her dark haired son laid.

"Sleepy Sasuke?" She chuckled quietly when the boy shook his head as his eyes drooped and he let out a yawn. "I thought so." Mikoto tucked the blankets around him as she began to hum softly and smiled to herself as snores filled the room, one quite louder than the other.

* * *

_don't you cry, baby _  
_don't cry, baby _  
_look up and see the sky-full of stars _  
_fears and worries will disappear soon _  
_the light that travelled _  
_for a million years_

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the sound of foot steps coming towards them, his dark eyes were wide and hopeful but just a moment later they looked down in disappointment. It wasn't his brother just his cousins who smiled down to them and continued to walk by.

Itachi didn't have any missions and promised to come and play with them today. But – next to him Naruto sighed, "No 'tachi?"

They hadn't seen the older boy all day, not even at breakfast.

Sasuke just shook his head, "No." His voice was filled with as much disappointment as he felt. After their older brother had graduated he didn't have much time to play with them like he did before, but he still made some time. However, as time passed that time got shorter.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to dim as he looked down at his lap, "Oh." he sniffed and his bottom lip quivered.

The dark haired boy stared at his brother for a long moment, not sure what to do. He wanted to cry too but he couldn't because he was a big boy while Naruto was just a baby. "It's okay, Big Brother is just busy now. He's a strong ninja!"

It had been over two years since their brother became a genin and in that time it hadn't been hard to notice his missions differed greatly from the others of his rank. Itachi had proved himself quickly, being stronger than his older teammates and as strong as his Jonin instructor, stronger actually.

Soon he would be a chunin.

Now, if he was not on a mission he as somewhere with their father.

"Let's go practice."

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, "P'tice?"

"Prac-tice." He corrected, just as their mother always did. "I have Brothers old kunai, we can use those."

The small dark haired son of the Uchiha leader raced off to his room, making sure to tip-toe past his fathers study. In the room of clashing personalities he made his way to his neat and tidy side of the room where he knelt down at the side of his bed. He stuck one of his small arms under the bed and after moving aside one of Naruto's stray toys, he found what he was looking for – an old beat up weapons pouch.

His hands unzipped the pouch to make sure it still contained the few kunais and shurikens that were scratched beyond repair but still useable, just not dependable.

Sasuke rushed back outside, once again tip-toeing past his fathers office pausing for a moment when he heard voices.

"_...pride of the clan..."_

"_...truly...Itachi...son of mine..."_

However, it wasn't at this his heart dropped in disappointment. No, it was the single reply he caught of, _"Yes, father." _Itachi was in there with their father and he had been the entire time he and Naruto had spent waiting for the older boy.

He understood, a lot better than Naruto, that their brother was very busy now – it just didn't make him feel any better.

Looking down at the pouch in his hand, Sasuke took a deep breath, _I'll become strong like Brother, _he thought to himself, _I'll start the Academy and graduate early like him too_. _That way_...he turned back towards the front and continued to make his way outside.

The blonde looked up when the brunette returned, "Play?" he asked eagerly.

"No."

"But-"

"No more playing!" Sasuke looked into large blue eyes that had already began to well up with tears, "We're going to train! We're going to train so we can be strong like Brother!" He held out the pouch to the younger one, "if we train and get strong, we can see him more."

At that Naruto's eyes widened before a smile bloomed across his face, "'Kay!" He said with a quick and excited nod.

With that, both boys left towards the training grounds their steps quick with excitement.

Itachi emerged from his fathers study, rubbing at his eyes warily. How long had he sat in front of the man speaking of his duty and destiny? The same things were spoken over and over again, just in a different format.

He finally let out the long sigh he had been holding in for hours as he stepped out of the main house. For a moment he let his frustrations drain from his tired body before he opened his eyes and headed towards the private playground.

"Sorry, Sasu..." His voice trailed off when he rounded the corner and noticed his brothers were no where to be seen. "Naruto!" Itachi called out, "Sasuke!" No response from either of the two boys. After another minute he returned to the main house to see if they were in their room.

He slid the door open already knowing they were not inside, it was impossible for the two to be silent when they were together. With another sigh, he left the room, "Mother." He called to her upon seeing her standing in the kitchen.

"Itachi, what is it?"

"Have you seen Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I thought they were waiting for you out in the play-yard?" She turned towards her son, drying her hands on the apron she was wearing, her thin dark eyebrows nearly met in the center of her forehead.

A pang of guilt hit Itachi, they had to have waited for a long time – again.

"Maybe they are-" She did not get to finish another word as a loud scream broke through their conversation.

"Mother!" There panting with his hands on his knees stood Sasuke, "Naru...Naruto...!" He nearly choked on his words as he continued to try and catch his breath. Immediately the woman was at his side. "Mom...he...he's hurt...training...blood..."

That was all Itachi needed to hear before he rushed past them out towards the Uchiha training grounds.

* * *

Itachi is 9ish here and Naruto and Sasuke are 4-5ish.

(Itachi graduated at 7 and became chunin at 10.)

And yes Itachi (at times Sasuke) might seem a lot older than they are.


	6. Chapter 5

At the airport, getting ready to fly back home. Please excuse any errors in this chapter!

* * *

_Paper Fan_

_

* * *

_

"Shhh now," Mikoto whispered softly into her blonde sons ear, "does it still hurt?" she asked gently taking the boy bandaged hand in her own. Though she had seen the large gash heal right before her eyes, the boy continued to cry with his face buried into her blouse.

His reply was muffled but she could make out the word _"kinda" _from him.

"Here, I can make it better." She brought up his hand and lightly kissed him palm, "Now, is that better?"

Sniffling, Naruto nodded and turned his head to look up a her. "Y-yeah." With the corner of her apron the dark haired woman whipped his face, cleaning away the tears and the goo that had came from his nose.

"Oh stop babying the boy, Mikoto!"

Naruto jumped and quickly dashed behind the woman as Fugaku entered the room dragging a grim looking Sasuke behind in. "These boys will never grow up if you keep treating them like babies!" He released Sasuke's hand, and the dark haired boy looked between his mother and father – wanting to hide behind her just as Naruto was, however he stayed where he was.

"They are just children, dear." Mikoto informed her husband sweetly, while inside she was fuming, not wanting to disrespect the man.

"At their age, Itachi was already ahead of his peers!"

The sweetness slowly leaving her voice she said, "Itachi is Itachi."

"I expect for _both_ of my sons to succeed in life." Seeing the venom in the eyes of his wife, he turned to Sasuke quickly getting the boys attention, "What were you thinking, those weapons are not to play with!"

Shutter over his words Sasuke tried his best to remain calm and not cry like Naruto was, he wasn't a baby, "W-we...I couldn't find big brother to train with..." his voice trailed off, already knowing he had said the wrong thing.

"Itachi is too busy to waste his time playing with two kids!"

Wincing at his fathers words, as if he had been slapped, Sasuke lowered his head dark eyes looking at the floor.

"Do you not realize that he is the future of our clan!" Fugaku continued, pointedly ignoring the eyes of his wife. "He does not have time for your silly games."

"Father." Respectfully bowing towards the clan leader, Itachi entered the room, "I need to apologize to you and mother. This is my doing because I had promised them that I would teach them how to use those weapons and because of my lack in responsibility, Naruto hurt himself."

Calming Fugaku turned to his oldest son, "That is fine, Itachi." He turned back to the others, "Sasuke, Naruto go to your room."

Quickly the two boys scrambled out of the room with Naruto momentarily stopping before Fugaku wanting to say something before Itachi pushed him on his shoulder, silently informing him that it was not the time.

Inside of their kicked on of the toys that littered the floor.

"Sa'ke that was mine!" Naruto ran over to his toy, his blue eyes began to water when he saw that the wooden train had snapped in half, "You broken it!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde and sat on his bed, his back to the other boy.

"Sa'ke...Sa'ke you broken it!" Looking down at the train, began to cry again.

He remembered that it was it had been given to him on his last birthday by a gray haired guy wearing a mask. A bunch of mean villagers were screaming at father to bring him out to them. When the screaming started getting scarier the old-man Hokage came with a bunch of people wearing masks.

Everyone stopped being so loud and started leaving the Uchiha sector and the gray-haired masked man, knelt beside him and handed him the toy.

"Your dad bought this for you before you were born." He had said and then he left in a puff of smoke.

His father had gotten so angry when he told them about the man later, when everything calm. He had snatched the train from his hands but then mother whispered in his ear and he gave it back.

"Sa'ke mean!" Still no response came from the dark haired boy. "So mean!" He wailed, tears steaming down his face.

Finally, Sasuke reacted, "Shut up!" He screamed, causing the younger one to stiffen in shock, Sasuke had never yelled at him before. He had never been mean to him before. "You're just a stupid baby!"

"Sa'ke..."

"If you weren't such a baby, father wouldn't have gotten mad at us!" Angry dark eyes met hurt and scared blue, "You're different! Everyone says so and-and you can't even hold a kunai right!" He jumped off his bed and stomped over to the blonde, pushing him to the floor.

"Sasuke!"

Wide-eyed, Sasuke turned to the door where his brother and mother stood, disappointed and shocked looks on their faces.

Itachi stepped over to Naruto while Mikoto went to Sasuke, "How could you say those things to him?" Mikoto scolded, still shocked at what she had witnessed from the door of their room, "You hurt your brother!"

"He's not my brother!"

"How can you say that, Sasuke?" She asked again, her heart breaking at his words.

Crossing his arms, he looked away not meeting her eyes, "Aunt Uruchi at the bakery said he wasn't."

Making a mental note to have a conversation with the older woman later, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and lead him over to Naruto who was no longer cry but looked at the dark haired boy in fear and suspicion.

"No matter what the blood is, Naruto carries the name of the Uchiha." She continued softly, "His hair might be blonde like the sun while ours is dark as night, but don't they belong together, Sasuke?"

Slowly, he began to nod as the anger he felt towards the blue-eyed boy began to melt.

"You hear some horrible things about Naruto, don't you Sasuke?"

He rubbed his hands against the burning of his eyes, not wanting to cry. "They villagers call him names and the kids at school do too."

"How does it make you feel when they say those things?"

"Mad, very mad." He said, looking into the eyes of his mother before he looked back down when realization hit it. He had said some of those things to Naruto just moments ago. "Sad, it made me sad too..."

He looked into blue eyes that hadn't looked away from him, "I'm sorry..." He said, searching for the right words, "Y-you're not dumb or a baby and you might be a lil' different but that's okay – I like it!" Before he could continue Naruto jumped into his arms and the two boy hugged each other tightly. "You are my brother and I'm sorry Naru."

Feeling much better, Naruto grinned at his brother. "It okay, Sa'ke!" In a second the two began to act as if nothing had happened as they ran off to play, leaving the older son and mother to watch after them.

"You are right, mother." Itachi said after a moment, not taking his eyes from the two boys. "Because of the sun's light, the moon is able to glow brightly."

* * *

Thanks!

'Moonlight' is actually the light from the sun, reflecting off the moon, and beaming down to Earth and whatnot!


	7. Chapter 6

_Paper Fan_

_

* * *

_

"'tachi! Sa'ke okay?" A nervous blonde ball of energy bounced around the training field, watching as the dark haired teen reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a roll of gauze. "Is his leg broken?"

Chuckling, Itachi shook his head glancing over his shoulder at the blue-eyed child, "He's fine, Naruto." he returned his attention to Sasuke, "Just twisted his ankle a bit."

Sighing in relief Naruto calmed down, if just a little. He watched as Sasuke was helped up by their big brother, "Get on my back." At the look that crossed over Sasuke's face, Naruto couldn't help but to giggle, not caring about the glare he received.

The three began to walk through the village headed towards the Uchiha district.

"I can walk you know." Sasuke muttered, sticking his tongue out at his blonde brother who once again laughed at his predicament.

Grabbing Naruto's hand as the began to near a busy part of the village, Itachi replied, "No need to strain yourself."

"Yeah, no need to strain yourself," Naruto echoed, "Big baby!"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi said nothing far use to their little insults.

"Oh look!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling on Itachi's hand as he pointed at a building. "Isn't that where Father works?"

Smiling towards the building, he nodded. "Indeed, it's the Konoha Military Police Headquarters."

Naruto beamed, turning towards his brother."And Father is the leader there too, huh!"

"Itachi, I've been wondering this for a long time now." Sasuke started, looking at the building with a curious look on his face. "Why is our crest on the Police emblem?"

"It was our ancestors who established the police force." Itachi began, "Since the beginning of Konoha, it has been our clan who have been responsible for enforcing and protecting the public of this Village." He looked down at Naruto, who still had his eyes on the building, smiling at the high collared - something the boy hated - _orange_ – something Father hated - shirt adorned with the Uchiha crest.

"As you know, our crest is the symbol of our pride." The teen sighed, "Though our clan is smaller these day, many of our people work here, continuing to maintain peace and order." He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and then down at Naruto. "The only shinobi who can enforce the laws are powerful ones."

"Wow!" Sasuke gasped, "Father is really amazing!"

Nodding eagerly, "I want to be like Father and become the chief!" Naruto said before pausing, "No...I wanna be Hokage! No! Both! Yeah!"

"Not before me! I enter the Academy tomorrow and you have to wait!"

As the three came up to the gates that lead into the Uchiha district, Itachi paused causing both of his brothers to look at him in question. However, his attention was not on them, but the figure that stood in front of them.

"Father."

"You're late." He scowled, "What were you doing?" Shaking his head Fugaku dismissed his own question, "Never mind that, I have to speak with you. Come on."

As the reached the main house, Itachi sat Sasuke down began to follow their father inside. Before the tow youngest boys could shadow their brother, Fugaku stopped them, "Naruto it's time for your violin lessons and Sasuke your piano."

Sasuke looked disappointed but Naruto pouted, "I thought it wasn't until tomorrow."

Scowling, Fugaku turned to the boys, "Tomorrow will be a busy day, with Itachi's mission that will pave his future as well as the future of our Clan."

"Father, what about my Acad-"

"Come, Itachi." The man said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the house not hearing the voice of his youngest dark-haired son.

"I'll talk to him, Sasuke." Then Itachi disappeared after his father.

Grabbing the hand of the other boy Naruto tugged on it, "I think I smell cookies!" Another tug had Sasuke's feet moving. "Lets go before we have to meet Kotone-sensei."

Fresh baked cookies in hand, the two boys met with their musical instructor. Upon reaching a room that was rarely used for anything except these lessons they both took a step back the the strong scent the filled the small room. "Urg we should be use to that by now..." Naruto mumbled lowly.

"Sasu-chan!" The house seemed to shake at every step the large woman took as she came up to the boys, grabbing Sasuke to pull him into a hug. Needless to say, the woman was not on the light side of the scale and reminded them of the Damiyo's wife, except her jewelery left behind green marks on her skin.

"Kotone-sensei, please I cannot breathe."

"Naruto-kun," Blonde haired snapped up at his name and his eyes widened as he recognized the person in front of him. "Mika-sensei!" He happily went over to the elderly woman and threw his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

The woman had been his violin teacher when his lessons began almost one year ago. However, she had fallen ill seven months later and hadn't been able to teach him anymore having Sasuke's piano instructor teach him as well.

Of course, the large woman did not like him one bit.

"I'm doing well," She smiled down at him, "You've gotten so big!"

Stepping back, Naruto stood with fists on his hips and stuck his chest out causing the older woman to chuckle behind the napkin in her hands. "I can tell you're going to be a great shinobi, Naruto-kun."

Ignoring the insulting sound the large woman at the piano made Naruto grinned at his instructor. He scared deeply for her, she being one of the few people outside of the Uchiha's who treated him fairly, who didn't yell at him or call him names.

"I'm going to be future Chief-Hokage!"

"Chief?"

"Of the Police Force!"

That sent the elderly woman back into laughter but the boy paid no heed and went over to his violin. "Alright now, show me what you've learned."

After their lessons, both Sasuke and Naruto were called in for dinner by their mother. They sat at the table eating silently, mostly at least, with Naruto flicking peas at Sasuke who kept his cool.

When a pea strayed and hit Fugaku in the middle of his forehead, Mikoto covered her laugh by coughing into her napkin before she quickly grabbed her husbands attention, "Don't you have something to tell Sasuke?"

Sending a warning look to Naruto who quickly began stuffing peas into his mouth, Fugaku cleared his throat before addressing his youngest dark-haired son. "I will be attending your entrance ceremony tomorrow."

Sasuke looked from his father to Itachi and then back again, "R-really? What about Itachi's mission?"

"I have complete faith that Itachi will have no problems. His entrance into ANBU is a sure thing, isn't that right Itachi?"

"Of course, father." The teen replied, not looking up from his plate.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance for a moment, both thinking on similar lines.

_Brother just felt so distant, even when he sat beside them._

_

* * *

_

I've mentioned this in my The Outsiders fanfiction, I am a right hand amputee and I play both the violin and the piano. I haven't in years, in fact, when I typed this a few days ago I had picked up a violin for the first time in over three years. So yes, I randomly put it in here.

I hope everyone is having a great New Year thus far!


End file.
